


Things Left Unsaid

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: F/M, Short, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rho was going to tell Hysan at the end of Wandering star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> was suggested by an anonymous person on my tumblr

When I had sat in my room after they had started looking for Aryll, I should have been relieved, but my thoughts kept going back to you turning away from me. I know that I shouldn’t lead either of you on, but I can’t help the feelings in my chest. I need to apologize and talk to you about this, about what you said and what it means.  
I make my way to your room, but Ms. Trii said that you were away, and I walked away.  
Turning back, my body battles itself internally. My brain yells at my heart for almost making things worse. My heart wails that if only I could have seen you I would fix us. But my gut tells me that it was a good thing that I came here for you. That you weren’t here to see me.  
Ms. Trii said that the best way to love some one is to let them go. Maybe it would be best if I ended whatever mess we had made. I thought about how if maybe we had met just a little bit sooner or later, everything would have been different. Maybe we would have been able to fix us before it got to this. Maybe there wouldn’t have ended up being a mess to clean up.   
But either way, I’m glad I got the chance to love you. Maybe once this war is over we can try again. But for now, I’m going to let you go. I hope you have fun out there.

**Author's Note:**

> By short I meant really short


End file.
